Trapped
by Wr1
Summary: What if Daisy hadn't had rescued Lee and Lucy from Rachel? As requested by a guest reviewer. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Daisy didn't save Lee and Lucy from Rachel at the end? This is going to be in a couple of parts because I began writing it and realised that it would be better posting it in a couple of parts so here's the first one. I'll have the next one up as soon as I finish writing it. I hope you like it and leave a review! xx**_

"This isn't how you treat the people you love, Lee. I'm not your little plaything. You can't just decide you want to have a relationship with me and then whenever you feel like it just knock the whole thing on the head!" Rachel shouted patronizingly as she edged closer to Lee and Lucy with the knife. They had to find a way out of this and quick otherwise it would end in disaster. Rachel stepped forward as Lee and Lucy stepped backwards, it carried on like this until their backs hit the cool bathroom wall. Lee quickly stood in front of a terrified Lucy, shielding her.

"C'mon Rachel. You don't want to do anything you'll regret," Lee tried reasoning with her as the knife was now pointed right in front of his face.

"But I won't regret this," she answered back as she squared up to him. Lee watched the end of the knife, his eyes crossing at the same time. Lee had to get him and Lucy out of this situation, he racked his brains for an idea as Rachel carried on explaining why she wouldn't regret it. Lee could feel Lucy shaking slightly behind him, instinctively he searched for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he held it, offering her and him comfort. Lucy placed her forehead to rest on Lee's shoulders as silent tears fell down her cheeks, her hand gripping his tightly as he ran the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

"Rachel, let's talk about this sensibly," he tried again as he began to get increasingly worried that one of them in the room would get killed.

"Why should I? We talked in the restaurant, remember?" She questioned back in that sickly sweet tone of voice which she had adopted, the one that scared the life out of Lee.

"We should talk about it because...because I didn't mean what I said in the restaurant. I...I just thought that if I made you jealous it would show how much you liked me," he thought at the top of his head, squeezing Lucy's hand again to reassure her that this was all a part of his plan and that he didn't mean any of it, he left go as he began walking forward so he met Rachel, "c'mon let's talk out of the bathroom," Lee said as he placed his hand carefully on her arm. Rachel looked down at the hand which was touching her as Lee quickly removed it, seeing the evil glare in her eyes.

Lee glanced at Lucy who was still near the wall, mascara running like lakes down her cheeks and he knew he had to do it for her. Whether he got hurt or not. Staying calm Lee gestured towards the door hoping Rachel would take the hint and leave the bathroom. He just had to get Rachel out of the bathroom, he didn't care if she would still be in the flat he just had to make sure they were safe in there.

"Where are we going to talk, then?" Rachel asked as Lee once again pointed towards the door.

"I'll take you out again and we'll talk on our fourth date," Lee hoped this bribe would win Rachel, which it did as she exited the bathroom, the knife still in her hands. As soon as Rachel was out of the door and in the hallway Lee slammed the door shut and locked it and leant against it as he began to breathe heavily. God, he was glad Lucy insisted on more than one lock on the bathroom door, slowly he reached over to lock the other two locks on the door. Rachel was now banging heavily on the bathroom door as Lee,grabbed the chair that was in the corner of the bathroom and barricaded the door with it.

Once he had made sure that there was no way Rachel could get in Lee crossed the room to Lucy who was still stood the other side of the bathroom. The banging on the door still continued as Rachel carried on shouting threats and Lee's name, loudly through it. Hopefully the noise would attract one of the neighbours to come and help but that was highly unlikely.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lifting her head to face Lee she smiled slightly at him.

"I'll be fine," she reassured, her voice hoarse from crying as Lee nodded his head. Lucy walked away from him and made her way over to the sink, grabbing some tissue and started to removed her smudged eye make-up.

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET REVENGE!" Rachel screamed through the door as Lee rolled his eyes, god that woman was mental ! Hearing a loud thump against the door they presumed that Rachel had gone and sat against it.

"It doesn't look like we'll be leaving here for a while," Lee sighed as he sat down, his back leaning against the bath.

"No it doesn't, but it's better than getting stabbed," Lucy half laughed as she sat down next to him, bringing her knees up to rest against her chest as she wrapped her arms securely around them, offering a small amount of comfort for herself.

"Ye it is. At least we've got water in here and the toilet and the shower," he said suddenly realising that he had a secret stash hidden in the bathroom. Getting up off of his feet he made his way over to the towel cupboard as he rummaged through it, Lucy not retreating her curious gaze away from him for the time. Soon Lee turned around holding a bottle of whiskey, a couple of beer cans and a carrier bag full of junk food. Lucy raised her eyebrows at him as he went back and sat next to her.

"Why on earth have you got all of this hidden in the bathroom?" Lucy asked as she rummaged through the carrier bags, bringing out packets of crisps and chocolate bars.

"It's for me to relax when I have a bath," he explained shrugging his shoulders as Lucy shook her head. She made a grab for one of the beer cans and downed half of it straight away," there's a whole case in there," Lee said pointing at the cupboard.

"Good I'm going to need it," Lucy smiled as she finished the first can. The alcohol given her some relief for the time being.

"I am really sorry, Lucy," Lee apologised as he looked her in the eyes. Lucy could spot the guilt and sincerity in them as she nodded her head.

"I know," she stated as she kissed him on the cheek to show that she didn't mind. Turning back she sighed before letting her head rest against the bath and breathed in deeply before exhaling. Lee couldn't believe that a woman could be that possessive and just not mentally right. At all. Yes, technically it was his fault. Yes, he regretted trying to make Lucy jealous because look how that worked out and yes, he should have learnt by now never to take advice off Daisy but he came to the conclusion that he would now try to do anything to be with Lucy.

First it was just lust but over the years that they have lived together he's come to the conclusion that he is completely and utterly head over heels in love with her. Why else would he still be trying to be with her after five years?Every other girl he has tried to impress he had just given up after a couple of weeks but with Lucy it was different. No matter what she would ask of him he would do without hesitation, he would go to the ends of the earth for her if he had to. Of course trying to impress her has never been easy because of Tim. He's always been overprotective of her and making sure Lee never laid a finger on her. Lee's also realised that ever since Tim has been away him and Lucy have grown closer as friends. Smiling at that thought he turned to face her as her eyes were still closed against the bath.

"Stop staring at me," Lucy said without even opening an eyelid. Lee looked shocked but then noticed the slight smirk that was gracing her lips.

"I was not," he protested, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Yes you were," Lucy persisted as she opened her eyes and turned to face him as he bore a smile on his lips.

"Fine. I was. Anyway, we're going to have to think of a way on how to get out of here," he changed the subject rather quickly before Lucy had the chance to even question about why he was staring at her. One that he wouldn't have the guts to answer truthfully.

"I have no idea. Maybe we should just sit it out and wait until Daisy comes back from her hen night and hopefully suss out what is going on," even as she said that the chances of Daisy working things out was highly unlikely.

"I doubt Daisy would work things out. Anyway, aren't your parents visiting tomorrow?" Lee asked hoping he hadn't got the day wrong.

"Ye, we'll wait for them," Lucy smiled as she stretched her legs out in front of her, yawning.

"You tired?" Lee whispered to her as she nodded her head.

"Ye been a long day," she replied sleepily.

"Why don't you go to sleep and I'll keep an eye out," Lee suggested as Lucy nodded her head once again before standing up and making her way over to the towel cupboard and grabbing a few before placing them down in the middle of the floor to make a make shift pillow.

"Do you want a pillow?" Lucy asked Lee who was watching her.

"If you don't mind," he answered as Lucy made him one next to hers before she rested her head against hers and soon fell into an uncomfortable sleep. Lee smiled sadly before he made his way over to lie down next to her. Turning to face Lucy who was facing the left he removed a stray strand of hair which had fallen in front of her face to behind her ear gently before watching her sleep for a few minutes. Soon Lee followed suit and fell into a sleep beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second and last part to this fic. I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for **_

Lucy was the first to wake up the next morning, her eyes opening slowly as she tried to come to sense with her surroundings. Only when she did she discovered that her head wasn't lying on the make shift pillow but on Lee's rising and falling chest, she could also feel his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Smiling slightly she wrapped her arm around his stomach careful not to disturb him. Lucy didn't know why she didn't move, she was comfortable and she felt safe. Sighing quietly she closed her eyes again and fell asleep as her legs became entangled with Lee's.

They both shot awake a couple of hours later as they heard Rachel moving around the flat, doing god knows what but with the amount of noise that was produced it sounded as if she was moving furniture. They were both still laid down in the middle of the floor, both forgotten that they were lying in each others arms as they continued to listen quietly as the sounds started to quieten. Lee and Lucy only became aware of the position that they were in was when Lee's arm tightened it's grip on her automatically with out thinking.

Lee went to move his arm but was shocked when he felt Lucy tug his arm back around her and began to toy with his hand as she kept her head resting on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Lee lifted his head to face the top of Lucy's as he smiled a little before he kissed the top of her head softly," you ok?" He asked in a whisper not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the flat.

"Ye, you?" Lucy whispered back as she watched her fingers play with Lee's hand which was now resting on her stomach.

"I'm good," he replied before placing his head on the makeshift pillow, sighing softly as he brought his other arm around so both of his hands encased Lucy's. Smiling as he looked up at the ceiling he ran her thumbs over her hand as he revelled in the fact that he could be like this with her even if it was only for this short amount of time. They lay in silence until they heard Rachel shouting through the door.

"HAVE YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND?!" Lee and Lucy stood up as they both looked at the door. Sighing and rubbing her eyes Lucy went and sat on the edge of the bath.

"What time did you say your parents are coming over?" Lee asked quietly as he turned to face Lucy.

"What's the time?" She asked sleepily as she began her journey to the sink to wash her teeth, sighing as she looked in the mirror of the cabinet that hung above her.

"Ten," Lee said as he glanced at his watch on his wrist. Lucy nodded her head as she put the toothpaste on the toothbrush.

"About twelve," she answered finally as she began brushing her teeth her eyes still fixed on the mirror in front of her.

"Do you think you could manage for a couple more hours?" Lee asked.

"Ye," Lucy answered her mouth full of frothy toothpaste.

"I SAID HAVE YOU CHANGED YOUR MIND, LEE?" Rachel once again screamed through the wooden door, even with that obstacle it still sounded as if she was shouting down a microphone and you were stood next to the speakers.

"No Rachel I haven't changed my mind," Lee replied calmly as he stood next to the door.

"I CAN'T STILL BELIEVE YOU PICKED HER!" Rachel shouted outraged as Lee rolled his eyes before leaning on the wall facing Lucy as she carried on brushing her teeth.

"I'd pick Lucy over anyone," Lee whispered to himself as he sighed sadly still relishing the fact that he could be like that with her that morning. He didn't even know how they ended up in that position anyway but Lucy didn't seem to be fazed by it. Finishing brushing her teeth Lucy turned around and faced Lee who was still leaning against the wall watching her in his own world. Lucy smiled shyly before she walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face as he jumped a little bit and Lucy giggled slightly.

"Sorry. I was in a world of my own," he explained as an apology as his face turned a bright red out of embarrassment. Smiling slightly Lucy shook her head as Lee went over to the sink himself to brush his teeth.

"What were you thinking about?" Lucy asked but she already had an inclination because he was watching her.

"Nothing to worry about," he brushed off as he began brushing his teeth. No way was he going to tell Lucy what he was thinking about, it was for his mind and his mind only. No way was he going to tell her that he was thinking about her and what it would be like to be with her. Smiling at that thought he carried on brushing his teeth as Lucy began to put the food and drink all into one corner.

An hour later Lee and Lucy were sat next to the bath next to each other in silence as they listened to Rachel talk to herself near the door. Lucy sighed heavily and rolled her eyes as she heard her name again through the door. Can't that woman not hold a grudge and it's not as if she's stolen Rachel's boyfriend. Lee and her aren't even together. Although, thinking about if she wouldn't mind if they did. She felt safe with him earlier and still does and he's only sat beside her, staring into space. Suddenly his head snaps up as he feels her looking. Think of something to say and QUICKLY Lucy!

"She's a real Looney isn't she?" Lucy thought quickly as she pointed over her shoulder to the door behind her.

"Ye. As soon as I'm out of here I'm phoning the police and the bloody mental hospital," Lee snarled as he shouted the last bit. Lucy was quite taken aback but she knew he had his reasons. She even felt like shouting herself but she had to stay calm. Lee then looked at Lucy who had her eyebrows raised at him.

"What was with the shouting?" She questioned as Lee sighed again.

"I'm just pissed off. I mean c'mon what sort of person gets possessive over someone they've only been on a couple of dates with?" He questioned rhetorically but that didn't stop Lucy from answering.

"People like Rachel," Lucy chuckled slightly and soon stopped as she saw the guilt in Lee's eyes," it's not your fault, Lee. I don't think we expected her to turn out like this. Did we?" Lucy smiled at him as he nodded his head.

"S'pose you're right. Again," he agreed sarcastically.

"What have I told you, Lee. I'm ALWAYS right," she chuckled as Lee rolled his eyes. It was true she was right ninety nine per cent of the time.

"Ok big head. No need to show off," he teased as Lucy chuckled again. They soon stopped as they heard an extra pair of voices out in the corridor. Standing up they went nearer to the door to investigate. Lee was stood behind Lucy as they pressed their ears to the door.

"I think that's mum and dad," Lucy whispered because she didn't want them to hear them.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Lee asked as he looked down at the top of Lucy's head.

"Who are you?" Rachel questioned evilly as Wendy and Geoffrey approached her. They had entered the flat worried as they didn't receive a rely at the door or on the phone and Lucy knew that her parents were visiting her. Geoffrey eyed the blonde woman in front of him wondering what this stranger was doing in his daughters flat and holding a knife.

"I think that question applies for you, too," he said as he looked down at her.

"Rachel, Lee's girlfriend," she replied as Geoffrey nodded before they were interrupted by a shout coming form inside the bathroom.

"She's NOT my girlfriend! Geoffrey just help us," Lee pleaded as Geoffrey quickly reacted by knocking the knife out of Rachel's hand and holding her to the wall, guessing that she was the source for his plead. He then turned to Wendy who had a look of shock on her face and he explained how she could hold her without Rachel being able to move. Wendy quickly did as she was told.

"It's ok you can come out now," Wendy shouted through to the two stuck in the bathroom as they heard the locks unlock. Lucy quickly made a grab for her dad and hugged him tightly as Lee went out and before he did anything else phoned the police. Looking at the scene around him he was quite shocked. Wendy was holding Rachel against the wall as her face was squashed against it and Lucy was still in the embrace of her father. Putting the phone back down on the receiver Lee sighed as he dropped to floor, his back hitting the wall. The event of the past few days catching up with him as he cried quietly into his knees that was held tightly against his chest.

Lucy stepped away from her father and as soon as she did she noticed Lee on the floor. Suddenly she felt worried for him as she went and sat next to him, placing her arm around his shoulders, avoiding the curious glances she was receiving off of her parents who still didn't know what exactly was happening. Looking up from his hands Lee looked at Lucy, his eyes red. One look was all it took off of him for Lucy to fling her arms around him, hugging him closely as he cried into her shoulder and she rested her head on his as she ran her hands through his hair.

Later on that evening Lee and Lucy were sat next to each other on the chocolate coloured sofa, each nursing a cup of coffee. The police had recently left after questioning, her parents had been told the full story and Rachel had been arrested. The police had told Lee and Lucy that she wasn't mentally stable and could form that attachment to anything but they kind of already guessed that.

Placing his mug onto the coffee table he turned to look at Lucy, he still felt guilty," I'm sorry for putting you through all of this."

"Lee how many times have I told you that it's not your fault?" Lucy asked as she placed her mug down and turned to face him, placing her hand on top of his that was resting on his leg," what can I do to prove that I don't blame you for any of it?" Lucy pleaded quietly, she was desperate for him to stop blaming himself. She gripped his hand tightly before placing a lingering kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ear," because I don't blame you. Not for any of it."

Lee turned his face to face hers, their noses nearly touching. Looking into her emerald eyes he could see the truth and honesty in them as he smiled gently at her. His eyes then started darting towards her lips as hers did the same thing to his. Closing her eyes Lee leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against hers. Pulling back a couple of millimetres just to see her reaction, he found the answer her was looking for as he kissed her again his hands running through her hair and down her body until they landed at her waist as one of hers rested on his thigh and the other behind his neck.

Maybe Rachel had given them the push that they needed...


End file.
